Once Upon a Tiny Marriage
by Broken-Mirror1
Summary: It's a lovely summer day for a wedding. The wedding between the little bushy haired girl and the red haired boy. Jane Granger took a picture and doesn't show it to her daughter until over 10 years later. RHr. Written before DH. Now AU.


**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Author's Note: **This is something I've written ages ago, I just decided to put it up now. This has not yet been beta's so you have to excuse me if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes. This fic won't have that many chapters. Maybe 4 or 5. But only this chapter is a flashback.

**Chapter 1**

**- Kiss the Bride -**

Jane Granger stood behind the white fence watching her little girl play on the playground. Her daughter had just turned four and had started showing signs of stubbornness and cleverness. She sometimes seemed older than her age when she came with her smart comments and sayings. She had even already learned the alphabet and could suddenly burst into the ABC song.

Now she could hear her little child laugh. It was like music in her ear. What had gotten her daughter laugh so heartily was a little boy, a really sweet, little red haired boy, who was now running after her; threatening to throw a handful sand at her. The boy looked younger, but not much; maybe a year or a half. He was just a few centimetres shorter then her.

Jane watched as her daughter climbed up on a slide. The boy was soon up there with her. Jane moved a few steps closer, getting a little worried. It wasn't that much space up there. If one of them moved, the other would fall down. And it wasn't a short way down either.

'Hermione!' She called and walked over to the slide. 'Hermione, dear. Get down from there.' Hermione glared at her for a second before sliding down, hitting the sand with a thud.

The boy was soon after her and collided with her back when he slid down. He shrieked with joy and seemed happy when he finally slammed the sand in the back of her head.

Hermione ran away from him while she pulled in her hair which was full of sand, "mum, look what he did!" Jane ignored her and instead she kneeled down in front of the boy, who was currently sucking on his hand.

"Hi." Jane said to him softly. "What's your name?"

The boy said something. But with his whole hand in his mouth Jane couldn't make much of it.

"You have to take your hand down, so I can hear you." She said and smiled to the boy.

A little uncertain he brought his hand down.

"What is your name?" she asked him again.

"I already asked him that," Hermione said behind her. "I don't understand him. I think he is too little to talk right."

"No-o, I am _not _little!"

Jane turned to the boy. "No, I don't think so either."

The boy grinned, obviously proud of not being thought of as little.

"Can you tell me your name?"

The boy answered something that sounded like "On."

Jane laughed. "Ok… Apparently you have a hard name to pronounce. What shall we call you then?"

"On?" he said again and jumped up and down.

"I think he is crazy." Hermione blurted out behind them.

"_Hermione_!" Jane turned around at gave her a stern look, "I don't want such talk from you. What on earth makes you say that?"

"Ask him what his parents are," she said simply, shrugging.

The boy shifted nervously on his feet. "Wizards," he mumbled to the ground.

Jane laughed. What a cutie. His parents were probably that kind of magicians that worked on circuses or held shows. Of course it wasn't real magic, but their son thought it was, of course.

"Of course they are, I believe you," Jane said to the boy who seemed to lighten up once she said that.

"Where are your parents now?" She had looked around and there were no other adults nearby. He couldn't be alone here could he?

The boy shrugged. "Buying obes," he said, "They took inny with because _she _is little. My bothers are watching me here."

Jane looked around, she couldn't see anyone else. Other then that his brothers were supposed to look after him he didn't make much sense. For one, she had no idea what 'obes' were.

Jane went of the playground to sit on a bench to watch the kids from there. She took up a paper and started reading it. She was sure Hermione wouldn't go anywhere so it was perfectly safe for her to read a little while. Hermione never walked anywhere she couldn't see her mum.

When she half an hour looked up from the paper again, she for a second didn't see either Hermione or the boy but soon located them under a big three. _What are they doing? _Was the first thing that popped into her head.

They were standing just under the three, and as far as she could see, they were holding hands. In front of them stood two more boys. They seemed to have red hair too. Hermione had a bunch of flowers in her free hand.

Curious, Jane walked over to them.

The two new boys seemed just a few years older then the first one. They were probably his brothers, judging the similar hair colour.

"Hello." She said as she approached. The two new boys turned around. It was rare Jane saw twins this identical. They were just the same. The only thing that was different was that one of them had red shoes and the other green. Probably so the parents could more easily tell them apart.

"Hello." They said in unison.

'What are we doing here?' she asked as she observed the scene in front of here.

"Sorry, but we are not taking interruptions lady," one of the twins said.

"Yeah," said the blue shoed boy "this is a wedding after all."

"If you have any objections you have to wait until _after_ I've talked," said the red shoed one seriously.

Jane grinned. "Aha. I see, sorry. Mind if I watch?"

Hermione shook her head, same did the twins. The boy or her _son in law _(Jane suppressed a laugh at this thought) remained silent. He looked a little frightened, as if he'd been forced into this marriage. She sat down in the grass to watch the "wedding".

"Okay," said the red shoed one, who apparently was their priest. "You both have said yes… and I think that's it… you have anything you want to say about this marriage, lady?" he said and turned to Jane.

"Oh, no. Nothing at all."

"Well… then I guess that's it – "

"Wait!" said the other. "I think it's some kiss the bride thing in the end..." he seemed to think really hard. "Yeah. Urm… kiss the bride?" he said to the pair.

"Hold on!" Jane started rooming in her purse and brought up a camera. "Sorry. Go on."

"Ok. You can kiss the bride."

Jane didn't hesitate to take a picture. This was the most adorable thing she had experienced.

**Authour's Note:** So.. how was it? Love it? Hate it? Or was it just 'okay'? Please leave a review and tell me


End file.
